


What they Needed

by TMNT4Evr1408



Category: Movie-Verse Turtles - Fandom, TMNT 2014 - Fandom, TMNT 2016, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M, Movie-verse Turtles, TMNT 2014/16, teenate mutant ninja turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Fiction involving the movie-verse turtles, my first ever</p><p>it involves their Girlfriends' reactions to them discovering this purple Ooze from the new preview of the movie</p><p>it's also my first "Your name here" fic, so you may insert your name, or you and your friends' names, or even the names of your own OCs or whatever into the points where you see a "Y/N" Mark</p><p>please do not repost anywhere</p><p>i do not own TMNT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We wouldn't have to be stuck down here forever

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/TMNT/vlcsnap-error969_zpshvalgrox.png.html)

That evening Mikey went to see his girl, Y/N. He met her a couple of weeks after the first incident with the Shredder and Sacks had been seeing her for months after the fact. With him and his brothers being more restless than ever about going to the surface.

But their old “rules” Conflicted with these new possibilities, after April found this purple Ooze that the new Shredder was, according to her, using to mutate humans. It opened up many opportunities for him and his brothers where all their girls were concerned.

They could go to the surface like real couples, hang out, have fun, make more friends besides just April, he doesn't count casey jones cuz he doesn't trust the guy around April. Eat Pizza in a real restaurant, take his girl out on a real date rather than traversing, clean and hidden sewer pipes or hiding on the rooftops.

He wanted to do everything he's seen the humans do for 18 years without risking freaking them out or making them faint because of his ugly, green, scaly turtle face, his freaky three fingers, two Toes, 190 lb shell and scaly skin. 

When he went to see his angelcakes, he told all of the same things to her, she listened intently letting him vent out and waited for her turn to speak, to which she promptly smacks him with a newspaper on the top of the head, “ouch! Hey I get enough of that from Raph babe, he even uses his Sai or don's bo half the time” Y/N folds her arms looking at him all upset.

“then maybe they should hit you harder than me” Mikey blinks at her in disbelief, “You're looking at yourself being a turtle as a bad thing Hon, do you even care what my opinion is in regards to what this as you call “Opportunity” is at all??” Mikey sat across from her on her bed and shrugged looking down at the floor, “I was just thinking, maybe we don't have to hide anymore” 

He had the most adorable puppy eyes as he said that, it melted her heart everytime, Y/N walks up to him and purposefully sits in his lap making him hold her by the waist, she wraps her arms around his head pulling it to her chest, “Listen, what are you hearing?” Mikey blinked a few times listening.

Her heart was beating steadily and strong as he always found when they were together, “It's your heart, duh” Y/N giggles then props her feet up on her mattress and pushed against him making him lay back and straddled his waist, then she leans forward and lays down on his chest.

Y/N turns her head so her ear was against his plastron as she listened, “I hear your heart too, it beats like a human, you talk like a human, think like one, hell you even eat Pizza like a human, though I don't know many that can fit four slices in their mouths at once.” that made Mikey laugh as he started petting her back and hair.

Y/N sits up and looks down at Mikey with her hands cradling his neck stroking the back of it gently, “That's all I care about is what's inside, not outside, I could care less if you were a turtle, Alligator, Gecko, or even made of slime. I love you for whom you are, not what you are”

Mikey smiled at her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he scoots back pulling her with him so he was propped against the back of her bed and holding her hugging her close, “Babe, have I told you how awesome you are lately?” she pokes his nose, “Only everytime I make you homemade pizza”

That earns a nother smile and laugh from him again as he lifts her to a “princess Style” hold while still laying back, “Well then I'll say it again; You are awesome, and thanks Bae, I needed to hear something like that” he rests his forehead againts yours, both of you cuddle for a moment, till he uses his own forehead to signal you to lift your head.

As you do, he lowers his head and delivers a gentle and loving kiss on your lips. You reach up circling his neck with your arms deepening it. You don't do much else besides just cuddling and kissing, you didn't really need to anyway, this was enough for him.


	2. If there's a chance it could make us human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one focuses on Raph, the first one was on mikey mostly
> 
> both seemed most enthusiastic about becoming human, hope i captured the angsty reactions of their girlfriends in this and the previous chapter
> 
> enjoy
> 
> please do not repost anywhere

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/TMNT/vlcsnap-error988_zpsrut4qc9y.png.html)

Raph told Y/N about it, but she didn't give the reaction he expected. He expected her to be excited like she always is about showing him new things on the surface, of course he had to watch either from a rooftop with his phone on conference camera.   
Or from a sewer grate like when he was a turtle-tot when she couldn't have a camera rolling which only gave him so much of a veiw, or he'd have to imagine it based on what she told him word of mouth. So he brought the idea of him becoming human to his babe, and expected her to be elated.

Instead she seemed apprehensive, upset even. He goes to see her in her apartment at their usual time, around 9 pm or so when she gets home from work and is making her dinner, she always makes triple for leftovers, and either shares with Raph or has leftovers for lunch.

All so she isn't wasting fresh food for every meal and doesn't have to go out every week to do food shopping. This time around though, she ate in, ordering chinese for herself, raph could tell cuz it was a single person dinner order, now he's worried, she knew he loved Chinese, especially spicey chinese.

It was the only other food he'd eat besides Pizza, well that and her PHENOMINAL cookies. Don ain't the only one with a sweet tooth afterall, just he shied away from anything with frosting after his poptart confession. Gross, anyway, he sat across from his woman, usually he'd apply a little swag.

Accept he could tell she wasn't in the mood, and just sat all normal-like, “Something up babe? You run into trouble at work?” Y/N shook your head no. Raph kriks a brow ridge, “okaaaay....then what is it?” You look away, an expression of hurt and annoyance on your face.

Raph blinked still wondering, so he did a little test, “I Was thinkin' our first night out on a date as humans we could go to that place you were tryin' tuh show me last--” She stood up and walked away from him, “I lost my appetite” she puts her dishes in the skin almost throwing them.

The sound of clattering dishes told him she was upset, and him wanting to be human was connected to it, “Babe what's wrong? I thought you'd like the idea of me bein' with you on the surface for once” she sighed and iterrated, “As a human, you thought i'd be happy with you as a fucking human” she walked away again, but this time he anticipated it.

Raph grabs her arm stopping her, not hard, just enough to halt her movement, “Somethin' wrong with what I want for my girl?” She whips her head around, her eyes glazed like she was about to cry, “How about asking what I want for a change? How about Asking if I want you as a human, if I want donnie to put that foot-clan shit on you and change you, how about asking what I want based on Me for a fucking change!” she pulls her arm away and ran into her room slamming the door shut.

Raph stood there wincing at the loud bang of her door closing, he knew he fucked up right then, one of the big things April always told him when he first started going out with Y/N, always put her needs and wants before his own.

He walks up to the door and gentley knocked, no answer, he turned the doorknob and slowly opened it, “Babe?” he pushed it open more, seeing her curled up facing away from him holding her pillow against her face......he'd have an easier time dealing with a Sword shoved in his chest.

He walks up to the bed and sat on it behind her, then he spoons up behind her and wrapped his massive arms around her body holding her tight and gently kissed her shoulders, “I'm sorry.......I just wanna be able to go out with you like everyone else. Not hafta hide like something that'll shame or embarrass you....” she sniffled and turned in his arms to face him, cuddling against his chest she dried her eyes.

Raph held her closer, “I never thought you were an embarrassment Raphie, when the day comes you're accepted by the surface world, i'll be the first to haul your shell out of the sewers and say that you're mine. Loud and proud” Raph let out a few shallow breaths, indicative of him holding back his own tears.

It meant so much to hear her say that, she looks up at him and ran a finger on his cheek catching one of those manly-man tears, “You can't say it's dusty in here big boy” That caused raph to chuckle as he rests his forehead against hers sighing, and kissed her again. Both shared gentle kisses holding petting and cuddling for the rest of the night, it was all Raph wanted out of life afterall; a home, his family, and someone that loved him for himself, every part of it.


	3. it could turn us.............into humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie's chapter
> 
> from what i see of the preview, he seemed more enamored at the fact that the ooze had such an effect on him rather than becoming human for any personal reason like Mike and Raph
> 
> this freaks his girl out in the worst way, but does this stay that way?
> 
> I do not own TMNT
> 
> please do not repost

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/TMNT/vlcsnap-error968_zpscj3ftdhm.png.html)

He was so excited that he called his girl about this Purple Ooze and told her what it would do, he even sent her vids of his hand turning from being three digits to five. All he talked about was how amazing this was and how it'd be so much better for them, he didn't even get to the relationship part before he heard the click of Y/N Hanging up the phone.

He looks at his own Phone all confused, maybe she dropped it or the phone died? He dialed it again, but no answer, he tries this a few times every 5 minutes, no answer every time. He started getting a little worried, maybe someone from the foot clan saw him send that vid file to her, he packed up and rushed out.

He arrives at her apartment and finds the window locked, he taps on it lightly, Y/N comes walking out and paused briefly when she saw donnie. But she still walked up and opened the window for him, but not giving him a second glance she turns away and starts retreating into her bedroom, “Princess I was so worried that--” the door shut before he could finish.

Don blinked, still not comprehending what was going on, he strips off his heavy tech gear, a personal rule she made when he was in the house due to the fact the last time he left it on, he almost knocked over a vase, a painting and punched a hole in the wall by backing up. He goes up to her bedroom door and knocks gently on it, “Poptart? Did I say something wrong?”

no answer, he almost got funny by thinking about singing “Do you want to build a snowman” Cuz he knew how crazy Y/N Was over disney movies. Before he could knock again, “Show me your hand” don paused, he took it as getting permission to open her door and he walks in, he shows his hand revealing it to be it's normal three-fingered turtle hand, “It was such a minute amount that it didn't last”

She sighed relieved, now he was confused, she was into science and biology, he and his brothers were an enigma worthy of any laboratory study lead by any other scientist, even Eric Sacks said “wow” three times just by watching and listening to them within the first five minutes of seeing them. But Y/N was upset and appalled.

“weren't you curious about this? Didn't you get my readings and findings on this new Ooze, if we can turn human it would turn all of our lives around, my brothers, my father, us, everything! We'd be free to walk the city and be normal” She turned away from him again, obviously she did NOT like the thought of “normal” or human boyfriends.

“It wouldn't be you” Don made a confused noise like a 'huh?' sound without uttering the small phrase, “It wouldn't be you going out with me, it would be just some other nerdy human scientist that happens to know ninjutsu. You would just be some other Smart, yet grossly idiotic weakling human being walking out there among the millions in New York city!” she storms to the other side of her bed and plopped down resting her head in her hands.

Don stood there for a moment processing what she said to him, he was about to say how he wouldn't be like them even though he was human, but the hushed sounds of her crying were heard and he was silenced again, “honey?” she took a deep breath partially calming herself, “did you even think to ask yourself what I might think? Did you stop to think what kind of ill effects this stuff might have on your body mixing with the mutagen already in your system......did you think at all?”

“Or were you too excited about being so normal like every other human in New York to consider what my opinion is?” She kept saying human with such disdain, he knew it wasn't something stupid like hating her own kind even though she had issues with politics. After mulling it over he realized that he'd frightened her with what he discovered and sent to her.

Donnie crawls across the bed and slips both legs on either side of hers, wraps her arms around his upper body and her own arms hugging her tightly, “I'm so sorry, I was just so excited cuz....well, my brothers and I, especially Raph and Mikey kept talking about going to the surface more and more for a lot of other things besides just quick visits with you and getting Pizza and other supplies”

“after April brought this new Ooze to us all I could think about was how much fun we would have on the surface without my face scaring other people” there was a saddened lilt in his voice, she didn't want or intend on hurting his feelings, but she could tell he finally realized what happened.

She pulls her arms free holding Donnie's arms and cuddling his bicep, “thank you for understanding, to me you're perfect exactly as you are, it's you like you are right now that i'm attracted to, nerdy glasses and all. Not anyone else, and if anyone else has a problem with that, they can fuck right off for all I care” 

Don sighed and held her tighter nuzzling the side of her head, his beak buried in her hair breathing her scent in. she turns halfway in his arms and pulls herself closer to Donnie placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Don returned the kiss in kind laying sideways as they both just touched and cuddled together, making up for the scare and hurt as well as just basking in what they had built up together, summarizing their relationship in this one short moment.


	4. we keep failing/We're turtles, whether you like it or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's chapter, and the final chapter
> 
> unlike his brothers, he obviously from the preveiw is trying to tell and convince them that they don't need to be human for any reason, they should be happy with who they are and what they've got, rather like the G/Fs in each chapter.
> 
> how he reacts to his woman's visit regarding this; read and find out
> 
> I do not own TMNT
> 
> Please do not Repost

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/TMNT/vlcsnap-error201_zpsbcbtuoa2.png.html)

he'd spoken with his master, speaking to his brothers didn't seem to go over well since it was a 3-1 vote of them becoming humans and going topside as opposed to just being happy with who they were. He stayed in the dojo for a couple of days training and meditating the frustration away, but not erasing it completely.

When April called Y/N and voiced a concern, she didn't waste any time at all and came right down to the lair. She didn't go to Leo immediately, instead she spoke with Splinter and he told her of what Don had discovered.

Knowing each of the other turtles were out doing their own thing, she ducked into Don's lab to see what was up, don had recorded what the effect of this Barney purple Ooze had done to his hand while making verbal notes of what his theories and Hypothesis and so on were of it.

She didn't go further though, seeing Don's hand split from three into five digits was freaky enough. Seeing this she had an idea what was eating at the oldest turtle of the group, and guessed that the other brothers might have shared a similar enthusiasm to the brainy brother. She walks up to the Dojo entrance and stood there waiting for a lull in Leo's routine, when one came, she admired the glistening sweat beading his perfectly cut muscles.

Especially when he raised an arm to slough some of it off his forehead, he looks seeing her in the doorway, is face not welcoming, but not negative either, rather neutral, or angry-Neutral. Still obviously upset over his brothers out-voting him on this whole “Let's be human” thing, and them failing their missions since Halloween.

He wordlessly walks over to the bench picking up a towel and his water bottle taking a small swig washing his mouth out and spitting, then taking a real swig to quench himself. Finishing it off he took a breath then spoke, “Let me guess, you're gonna go along with them right?” you tilt your head, “uhhh what?” blinking at his rather salty comment.

Leo turns to her, his shoulders squared and his jaw set, “You're here to try to talk me into considering Donnie's idea of us becoming human, all so you can have a normal boyfriend to show off on the surface right?” Y/N scoffed, “wow, how about this, when you're done eating your Salt, come see me later” She walks out not giving leo another chance to speak.

Splinter walked in after seeing her walk out all upset, “My son, what did you say to her?” Leo shook his head, “I know why she's here, she wants the same thing my brothers do” Splinter signed knowing what happened now, “and I suppose she specifically told you that she wanted you to consider Donatello's idea of becoming human?” Leo was about to speak, but thought better of it.

Splinter motioned for his son to sit with him again, he explained she saw everything Don had found out about this ooze and how it was eating away at him and she'd come by just to check on her beloved Turtle-man, not to try to convince him of something he already admonishes.

“If you assume the worst, all you will see is the worst my son, jumping down her throat over an issue with your brothers is not the wisest course of action on your part. You should find her and apologize” Leo sighed and didn't waste time, leaving his swords behind he went into the lair looking around hoping she was there, he didn't see her.

Making ready to go to the surface to her apartment he stops when he sees his room door was open, he knew he closed it and the guys were off doing their own things and not within the lair at the moment. He came to the conclusion she had to have gone to his room, he heads over, going semi-slowly, still pretty much kicking himself in the shell for jumping to a conclusion.

When he gets there, she's sitting on his bed hugging his pillow to her chest with her face buried in it, when she looked up at him with that heartbroken and angered look on his face, it was like ice in his veins. He knew then he'd been exceedingly stupid in his assumption, and walks into his room sitting at the foot of his bed.

Leo sighed heavily rubbing his dome head dragging his hand down the back of his neck, “Baby?...........I'm sorry.....i can't offer any excuses, even saying between finding this, and my brothers being so enthusiastic about not wanting to be turtles isn't the right thing to say. Just......you coming here after my argument with Raph, it wasn't the best timing, but it wasn't you......i just let it get to me, I didn't mean to take it out on you....” 

Y/N turns to him, “did you really think I came here to try to talk you into being something you're not?” Leo closed his eyes pained even more by his mistake, “No, Master Splinter told me why you came here, and again, i'm sorry for lashing out at you.....just, I …............I guess I thought you were going to say something like wanting to try one day of me being on the surface and not hiding who I am, especially what I am.” 

“Since with a human boyfriend you'd have more freedom to go out on dates, have fun, talk to your friends more, do boyfriend and girlfriend stuff, and not be stuck with a Six foot tall Sword-toting Turtle....” She leaps across the bed grabbing him in a hug from the back holding his shoulders tightly.

As if something would rip him out of the lair right then she held fast to his shoulders and raised her head so he could hear her, “Being a Turtle isn't a curse for you or your brothers Leo, it's a blessing, there's literally millions of us plain old boring ordinary humans out there, adding four more to the populace isn't going to help anything. I love you as you are now, I always have.”

“I wouldn't want that changed for the world. For any reason whatsoever, if your brothers come to you wanting to be human again, you send them to me and i'll straighten them out for you” Leo let out a heavy sigh, as though a HUGE weight was taken off his shoulders, he grabs onto and holds her arms tightly pressing them to his chest in a sort of Pseudo hug.

Y/N pulls on Leo's shoulders coaxing him onto his bed as she stood up on her knees, he turns his body so one leg was propped up even with the other resting on the floor he turned towards her facing her. She hugged him tighter with him hugging her back, sighing heavily again moving his head against her body cuddling her.

She tips his head back and brings her lips to his kissing him sweetly, he holds her tighter deepening the kiss, bringing both legs up now in his own kneeling poster as she sank straddling his lap, both cuddling and petting eachother worshipping eachother's bodies. Everything she said was exactly what he needed to hear, and it was exactly, why he loved being a Turtle.  
Fin. . . ?


End file.
